1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stators for electric motors, and in particular stators comprising a multilayer amorphous ribbon.
2. Background
The present invention is an axial transverse flux motor providing high torque density, low cost construction and providing for high RPM operation by allowing for use of materials that do not require stamping for assembly. The design uses non-oriented and flux conduction material in a “ribbon” or “tape,” typically formed by mining. For lower RPM operation, silicon steel works well. For higher RPM operation, amorphous metal is a good material of choice in that it has high permeability and low loss at both low and high frequency applications. Amorphous metal, such as Metglas available from Metglas Inc., Conway, S.C. or AT & M, Beijing, China, or nanocrystalline materials are very difficult to machine or form into shapes suitable for stator configurations.
There exists a need for a motor/generator stator made from material allowing for a range of non-oriented slit materials including silicon steel, amorphous metal, and nanocrystalline materials that is also simple to assemble, high in torque density, allows Ku tight tolerances, and requires very few parts, thereby reducing assembly cost and the potential for parts being incorrectly assemble or positioned. There exists a need for a motor that has low loss at low and high rotational frequency, and especially motors with high pole counts, such as transverse flux motors.